First Meeting
by Gommeroi
Summary: Colby meets the team. Thanks to my beta Marina. I don't own anything Numb3rs. Meredy is my OFC, please don't use without my permission


FBI Special Agent Colby Granger walked into the FBI office on his first day at work. He was both excited and feeling nervous. Someone gave him the directions to meet his new boss, Special Agent Don Eppes. He walked into the office and saw a black man sitting with a young woman who had fair skin and black wavy hair. The pair had their desks siting next to each other and were talking, they didn't see him standing there. The young woman laughed and her laughter sounded like music to his ears.

David glanced up and saw a guy looking lost. He was tall, had sandy blond hair and emerald green eyes. He nudged Meredy, his partner. When Meredy turned her head and looked at the new guy she felt something when their eyes connected. His eyes were bright and beautiful. David grinned at her, then went and introduced himself to the new guy.

"I'm Agent David Sinclair and this is my partner, Agent Meredy Flynn. How can I help you?"

"I'm Agent Colby Granger the new guy that is starting today," Colby introduced himself. "I'm after Agent Don Eppes."

"Don's out on a case right now, but I can get you some coffee while you wait? I'm sure Don won't be long," Meredy offered.

"Thanks, coffee would be great. Milk and two please," Colby accepted.

"Maybe working here won't be so bad and will certainly be interesting," Colby thought, as he watched the pretty agent go to the break room.

'Meredy is Don's baby sister," David told Colby. "They are very close."

_'That hot chick is my new boss's sister!'_

"She's hot," Colby blurted out, and blushed.

"And single," David added, he hadn't missed the attraction between Colby and Meredy.

"Single you say?" Colby said interested. David nodded.

"Where's Meredy? Who appears to be inconspicuous of her absence," Don inquired looking around when he walked into the office. He noticed the new guy and nodded.

"She's getting coffee," David told him.

"Agent Don Eppes," Don introduced himself to Colby.

"Agent Colby Granger," Colby replied, accepting his hand shake.

Don watched as Meredy brought coffee and hot chocolate for David.

"How come you get coffee on your first day here from my sister and I have to whinge to get some coffee from her any other day of the week?" Don queried. Colby shrugged his shoulders.

"'Cause, Don you're lazy when it comes to making coffee. You always try and get out of making coffee for a person, that's why I never make you any because you don't make me any," Meredy answered, walking in.

Meredy offered Colby his coffee, she gave David his hot chocolate, and then she put her own coffee on her desk. Once she did that she turned around to face Don, grinning.

"ou're lucky that I am being nice to you today and made you some coffee. Just don't get used to it."

"But you make such great coffee," Don said, giving her his best puppy dog expression. Meredy ignored him, sitting back down at her desk.

"It is great coffee. Thanks," Colby said sipping his delicious warm coffee.

"No problems," Meredy replied.

"Now that you guys know each other, Granger you'll be working with David and Meredy," Don informed him. Don tapped her on the shoulder. "You be nice to him, Meredy, after what you did to the last guy."

"Last guy?" Colby repeated. David showed him to his desk which was near Meredy's, much to Colby's delight.

"Meredy likes playing practical jokes," David explained.

"I do not know how Itchy and Scratchy got into his desk draw," Meredy protested innocently.

Colby arched an eyebrow.

"Itchy and scratchy." Meredy introduced two furry little spiders that sat on the palm of her hand.

Colby stepped back a little. He then narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them, using the pen from his pocket and poking them with it.

"They're not real," he declared.

Meredy laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"You put fake spiders in the guy's desk?" Colby asked laughing.

"Yup, as well as Oliver her rubber snake and a few other goodies she has stashed away," David informed him, a big grin on his face.

"I take it the guy didn't like Itchy and Scratchy, and Oliver?" Colby queried, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"He couldn't handle it," Don said smiling. "I've found bugs, moths and other creepy crawlies in and around my desk, and it doesn't take a genius to work out that they're not real and where they came from." Don gave Meredy a pointed look.

"I once put a bug on Charlie's laptop when he was in here helping us, and he squealed like a girl," Meredy confessed.

"You should be careful where you leave your friends lying around," David cautioned her chuckling.

"The guy was a stiff in a suit. He was far too serious and a jerk. It wasn"t my fault my pets liked him so much."

Colby snorted as he sat down at his new desk. Don got him some paper work for him to fill out. David and Meredy went back to their work. Colby sneaked a few glances at Meredy a few times. She would turn her head away whenever she caught him staring at her. He felt his face blush and concentrated on his paperwork.

_'Things will definitely be alright here,'_ he thought, as he started filing out the paperwork.


End file.
